Something Different
by xXxMIOJxXx
Summary: Kagome has moved to a new town again. She meets a guy who helps her adjust during the summer but things could take an interesting turn as she meets the teens of the not so normal town. 1st FanFic Review PLEASE :D
1. Chapter 1

**Something Different**

She hated this part. She sat on her floor and looked around her nearly empty room. A room that had been hers for nearly six years, but she assumed that had been too long for her mother. Her mother decided it was up and time to move…again. She was tired of packing and unpacking, just to pack again. She wanted a break, which is why she was excited that graduation was only a year away. She wasn't excited about attending a new high school and trying to make new friends. She slung her long raven hair over her shoulder and stood up. She took a few more boxes downstairs to the U-Haul. She didn't speak to her mother or brother. She had nothing to say to either one of them. Her mother was basically ruining her life, and it wasn't the first time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **LATER** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome, you will have to talk to me eventually." said the mother who was tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

Kagome, the young girl in the passenger seat, said not a word. In fact, she swung her head to look out the window and watch her life pass her by.

"Kagome…I'm sorry. I felt we needed a change. We've been there too long."

Kagome huffed and dug her iPod out her messenger bag. It would seem that music would always be the solution. She set the headphones over the hair and adjusted them accordingly. This was her way of telling her mother to screw off. She turned up the music and closed her eyes. Dragging herself to an unknown state she didn't wake up until she was nudged by her brother that she had arrived.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **FEW HOURS**** LATER** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome tossed the plastic container onto her mattress and sighed. She would have to put her bed together later, for now the frame pieces were just sitting against a wall. Just like she would get the rest of the boxes tomorrow and possibly start decorating her room. Right now, she was tired of everything. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. Maybe it would lead to a better summer. She pulled off her capris and rolled on her side. She highly doubted it though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **MORNING** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the morning, Kagome stretched and looked at her cell phone. It was already 10:30. Why hadn't her mother woken her up? Then she looked around the room and realized that she wasn't yet talking to her mother. Her mother had sent her to this place where she knew nobody. She would have to start all over again. She didn't want to start over anymore. It was hard beginning again, especially in the middle of high school. Everyone had their own "cliques" already and intruding would mean too much drama. Kagome pulled her thick curly tresses into a ponytail, put on some shorts, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She heard her brother talking to someone, she assumed was her mother.

"Don't put that there. Put it on the table." Her brother sounded so bossy.

"Sota, don't talk to mother like that, even if she did send us to this horrid place," Kagome said, walking briskly around the corner to the kitchen.

"It's not mom." Her brother said.

Kagome froze and looked beside her younger brother. Standing next to her brother was an Adonis like figure. The male specimen was almost, if not, 6 feet tall with long fine silver hair, and deep golden eyes. He was holding a box of what looked like kitchen appliances.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, "Hi…" she finally breathed out.

"Hello." His voice was so deep. She could listen to it all day. She quickly snapped out of her daydream and continued to stare at him as he sat the box. "I am Sesshomaru. I offered my services to your mother. She went to the store."

Kagome nodded, "Right…of course. So, you're helping us move in?"  
>He smiled, "Yes, I live a few houses down and saw her dragging a few chairs in."<p>

"Right…" Kagome looked around for her brother. He came back in carrying a box. "Hey! That goes in my room."

Sota walked up the stairs and "I know. I'm trying to help grumpy."

Kagome rolled her eyes and her attention was soon brought back to Sesshomaru as he asked her where another box went. She stared at him, trying to figure out when he had left the kitchen. "Oh, uh…let me see…" She walked near him and looked at the scribbling on the box. "This also goes in my room. I'll show you where it is." As Kagome walked upstairs, she realized that she was wearing her volleyball practice shorts and a tank top. Very provocative, especially since she was leading a teenage boy to her room.

"So, you're going to be attending Shikon High this year?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the bare room.

"Yes, then graduating and settling down somewhere for the first time," I kicked a few clothes across the floor to make room for the box. "You can just put it right there. I'll do something later." Kagome looked around and sighed. She really hated this wall color. She wondered briefly if she could change it. She would ask her mother later, making a mental note to do so.

As Sesshomaru placed the box on the floor and looked at her bed frame pieces, "Do you need any help with that?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nope, I've put together quite a few. I think I'm a professional."

She hopped downstairs, passed her brother, and went to grab more boxes. The trio worked in silence. Finally, her mother arrived back, as Sesshomaru snatched the last box from Kagome. Kagome fumed and growled. She could have carried that.

"Kagome, help me with the bags. Forget about the box. No use arguing." Kagome's mother said as she opened the doors to the SUV. Kagome reluctantly helped her mother, for she was still a little upset at her. "Sesshomaru, you did not have to help with everything. I am sure you are needed at home."

"No ma'am. It is quite alright. I am not needed at the moment, and if I am, my father would surely call." Sesshomaru moved a chair against the couch at the request of Sota and looked at the young male for approval. When Sota nodded, Sesshomaru turned and followed Kagome outside.

"You don't have to help. You can go." Kagome said, pulling more bags out of the car. Her mother must have had several coupons; the whole backseat was covered in groceries.

"I actually enjoy your home, better than my house."

Kagome chuckled at that, "Why is your place a house and not a home?"  
>Carrying a case of bottled water and placing it on the floor in the pantry, he simply said "A lack of … love,"<p>

Kagome stared at the guy before her and pondered on what he had said. Love, he thought her home was laced with love…she chuckled at the thought. Maybe, underneath all the rage and disappointment, maybe, there was a tinge of love. Kagome wasn't so sure, but she cared not to think of it anymore. Kagome and Sesshomaru grabbed all the bags out of the care and looked at Kagome's mother, who was nearly done putting the items away.

At that moment, Kagome realized she was hungry. "Mom, what's for lunch?" Breaking the silence between them; she was really hungry. Food was food and Kagome loved it.

"Oh, talking to me now are you?" Her mom chuckled. "Well I was going to make sandwiches for you, your brother, and my helper here."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No ma'am. I am fine. I can head home if I am not needed."

"I insist. Sit down at the dining table and I will prepare lunch."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "Don't argue with mom. She is very persuasive."

He chuckled and took a sit next to Kagome. Sota came running downstairs and grabbed a bag of chips off the counter. He took a seat across from Sesshomaru and stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Oh that's great! How old are you? 14 or 5?"

"Either way, I'm cooler than you."

"Oooh burn," Kagome got up out of my chair and grabbed a bag of chips from the same bag Sota had. "Sesshomaru, would you like some chips?"

"No, thank you though." Kagome shrugged and sat down. Kagome wondered about the guy who sat next to her. Why did he talk like that? Why did he carry himself with such high esteem? The more she wondered about him, the more irritated she became. She tried to convince herself that she did not care. She had no reason to care about him. He was just some guy, some really hot guy who was somehow bonding with her mother and intruded on her "home" and her brand new life.

"Here you guys go. Enjoy." Kagome's mom placed the plates in front of the kids and wondered about the house, cleaning and rearranging things as she went.

They ate in silence. Sota finally spoke up, "I'm thirsty."

"Well you're not dumb. Get something to drink." Kagome bite into her sandwich and stared at her brother.

"You know, for a beautiful girl, you can be quite foul." Sesshomaru commented.

Kagome huffed and inwardly blushed. He thought she was beautiful. "Well, this is me at my worse." Looking down at her attire, she mumbled, "My very worse…"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "That is your worse? I wonder what you would look like at your best."

Luckily before Kagome could respond, Sota came in carrying glasses of ice cold juice. "I got some for everyone this time."

Kagome smiled and looked at her brother, as if thanking him silently. The trio finally finished eating. Kagome took the plates and empty glasses into the kitchen and placed them in the sink.

"Lunch was lovely. I thank you Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"No thank you. Your parents raised you well, right Kagome?"

Kagome nodded as she stood by the door, waiting for Sesshomaru to leave.

"I will be sure to tell them." Sesshomaru walked out the door and beckoned with his amber eyes for Kagome to follow, or at least she thought they did.

"Yes?" Her own ocean blue eyes swarming with curiosity as she looked up at him.

"Well, I was wondering, since you are new to this town if you would agree to let me take you out and show you around…"

Kagome smiled a little, "Are you saying you want to see me at my best?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Yes, yes I am."

"Well, I agree. You may, around two?"  
>Sesshomaru looked at her, "Late riser?"<p>

"Always; I like my sleep."

"So that's how you got so beautiful..."

This time Kagome did not hide her blush on her naturally tanned cheeks, "Possibly or genetics. Whatever theory makes you happy."

"Your presence makes me happy. I will pick you up tomorrow Kagome."

"Flattery gets you nowhere. Jeans and a t-shirt?" She laughed.

"Fine with me, whatever you wear you will look gorgeous." He was walking down the driveway now.

"Only to you" she yelled.

"I only matter." He smiled, for once feeling something other than boredom. This town was about to change now that Kagome was around. He could feel it.

On that note, Kagome walked into the house with a wide smile on her face.

"He likes you." Kagome's mom said, not looking up from the dishes she was rinsing off.

"I know mom. He asked to be my tour guide of the town."

Kagome's mom smiled and dried her hands. Walking over to hug her daughter, "That's wonderful! See, this place won't be so bad after all…"

Kagome hugged her mom back and nodded. It was a sign of forgiveness and that maybe Kagome would enjoy it here. After letting go, Kagome ran upstairs and stared at the mess called her room. She would tackle this mess the day after tomorrow. For now, she needed to focus on her clothes. She wanted to wear something different, something that screamed 'the best'. She chuckled to herself and began to unpack box after box to find the perfect outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. I just mess around and write with the characters because it's fun.

**Author's Note:** I hope you like the story so far. It's taken me a while to update because I am trying to get my summer work done for school. But I will try to update as quickly as possible. Some stories come easy; others not such much. Anyway, ENJOY

**Chapter 2**

Kagome woke up early the next day with a smile on her face. Today she was going to see the town with Sesshomaru. Maybe life here wasn't going to be so bad. She skipped downstairs and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. She looked around her house; her mother must have been up half the night. The boxes were almost all unpacked. Kagome shook her head. Her mother had far too much determination.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" her mother said, emerging from the basement.

"Yes it does. I wish I was making the same progress with my room."

"You'll have time for that Kagome. For now, just enjoy yourself." Her mom softly smiled, "Oh, and I start my job Monday."

"I'm going to start looking for one of those. I want to have my own money." Kagome stated proudly and smiled at her mother.

"Look at you, wanting to be independent. It is so cute."

Kagome laughed a little, "Yes, well I learned from the best." She put her now empty bowl in the sink and ran upstairs to get for her date…outing.

Kagome grabbed her bath supplies and walked into the bathroom that she would be sharing with Sota. She turned on the shower and stepped in. She washed her body and hair. Wrapping herself and her hair in a fluffy white towel, she walked into her room. She took the necessary steps to getting ready. She toweled dried her hair and stared at herself in the bathroom. What was she to do with the curly tresses? She sighed to herself and brushed it into a ponytail. She put on jewelry and looked at her phone. He should be here any moment. She ran back and forth from her room to the bathroom. She finally grabbed her black shoulder bag and walked downstairs to find Sesshomaru sitting down on her couch next to her brother.

"Oh, you're here…"

He smiled slightly, "I am here indeed and so are you." Sota took the time the teenagers were using to exchange weird eye contact to escape to his room. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. Her long athletic legs looked amazing in the dark jean shorts she was wearing, and the royal blue v-neck shirt really brought out her already beautiful eyes. And if he thought he couldn't get more amazing, he looked at the matching blue All-Stars on her feet. He chuckled. She was a guy's girl; so casual and yet so beautiful.

"Are you going to walk out or keep staring?" Kagome's voice snapped Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

"Apologies; is this at your best?"

"Not hardly." She winked, "Mom, I'm leaving!" Her mom yelled back an okay, and Kagome shut the door. She watched Sesshomaru as he opened the passenger door of a black Camaro.

"This is your car?" she questioned.

"Yes, do you like?"

"Like; I love. This is the 2011 Camaro. You probably have a V8 engine right?" Kagome ran her hand over the smooth dashboard and smiled. "Wow!"

Sesshomaru stared at her before closing her door and walking to his side. He started the car and drove off, "So you like cars?"

"Yes. My dad and I use to work on them. It's just a past time. Now, I barely have time with school."

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded, "Must have been fun to spend time with your dad."

Kagome nodded and stared out the window, "Where are we going?"

"The mall," Sesshomaru took a sharp left turn, and Kagome held her breath. He searched for a parking spot and quickly turned into one.

"Ah…okay, best way to learn about a town I guess."

"Yes, but this isn't the only stop."

"Ooh lucky me." Kagome teased. She got out the car and looked at Sesshomaru. They walked next to each other as they talked about Sesshomaru's life.

"You don't play any sports?"

"No. I'm more academic than athletic. I leave the athletics to my younger brother."

"Ah okay, well I just play volleyball." She smiled, "Speaking of, do you think we could stop by the school so I can see about joining."

"Yes of course."

As Kagome and Sesshomaru walked around the mall, time seemed to fly. Kagome chatted about her life, a little, not too much information. Sesshomaru intently listened and exchanged life stories with her as well.

"It's almost 4:30, would you like to go to the school now?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"If you think someone will be there then yes." Kagome threw her food wrappers and cup away.

"Yes, someone should be there."

Sesshomaru drove Kagome to the school. Kagome looked at the school and slowly shook her head.

"What?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"This school is huge." Kagome walked toward the gym doors.

"Well it has to be. It houses some of the best minds of this generation."

Kagome chuckled and opened the gym door. She was greeted with a volleyball almost hitting her face. "That was close," she mumbled, "Hello. I'm looking for the volleyball coach!" She called out. Sesshomaru followed behind her.

"Yes? Hello. Is there someone here about volleyball?" a feminine voice called out.

Kagome entered the gym and saw nobody. She replied to the voice, "Yes!"

"In the office next to the locker room."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, and he pointed her into the general direction. "Just one moment."

He smiled, "Go head."

Kagome knocked on the office door that was ajar and stepped in, "Are you the volleyball coach?"

"Yes. I am Ms. Kaede."

"Ms. Kaede, I am Kagome. I am a rising senior. I transformed from Kyoto High. I was–"

"Kagome…" Ms. Kaede looked up at Kagome with her all-knowing brown eyes and faint smile, "I've heard of you. Your coach spoke highly of you. Practice starts Monday, 9-12."

Kagome blushed and smiled, "Are these like try-outs?"

"No. Varsity has no need for try-outs."

Kagome's breathing hitched, "Thank you!"

"I just hope your coach is right about you."

Kagome laughed, "You won't be disappointed."

"I hope not."

Kagome nodded and walked out the coach's office. As she walked out and looked toward Sesshomaru, who was leaning against the wall staring at the banners hanging from the ceiling.

"I'm in." Kagome chimed.

Sesshomaru looked at the wide smile on her face, "You're on the team? Just like that?"

"Just like that." She mocked and poked his chest.

Sesshomaru looked at her finger and raised his eyebrow. Kagome quickly pulled it away and smiled, mouthing the word mine and sticking out her tongue. They walked out to his car and found a dark-haired, badly tanned girl sitting on the hood.

At the sound of footsteps, the girl turned and smiled, "Sesshomaru, I knew this was your car." She ran her hands up and down the hood of the beautiful automobile.

Sesshomaru inhaled and exhaled loudly, "Kagura, what do you want?"

Kagome watched the scene unfold before her. Apparently "Kagura" had selective vision and did not see Kagome.

"I wanted to spend a little time with you." She tugged at his shirt and arched her eyebrow.

Kagome couldn't handle it anymore. This was Kagome's time, not hers. Kagome cleared her throat, "Hi. I'm Kagome. Sesshomaru cannot spend time with you. He's spending it with me." Kagura opened her mouth to say something, but Kagome continued, "And if he wants time with you, I'm sure he'll call."

Sesshomaru eyed Kagura for her reaction. Kagura had met her match it would seem. Sesshomaru let out a chuckle as Kagura slid off the car in defeat and stared at Kagome. The glare was one Kagome was familiar with for she had received it many times.

"Call me Sesshy." Kagura licked her overly glossed lips and walked away.

Sesshomaru looked apologetically at Kagome as they both put on their seatbelts.

"Don't even worry about it."

"Let me treat you to dinner. Tonight…"

Kagome sighed and pondered on the thought, "Okay okay. I will."

Sesshomaru smiled, "But you'll have to dress a little formal."

"You're killing me." She rolled her eyes.

Sesshomaru shook his head and thought to himself that it was she who was killing him. "I'm sure you can find something to wear."

"Clothes…of course…" Kagome smiled.

"I would hope so." Sesshomaru drove to Kagome's house and dropped her off. "Tonight. Around 8?"

"Yes. 8 sounds good." Kagome waved and entered into her house with a wide smile on her face. This was something different for her indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha… I wish I did though. That'd be pretty awesome.

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry it took so long to update. I started school Monday (8Aug2011) and have been super busy ever since. Senior year so far is …. Yep, that's all I can say. Anyway, I do write in my spare time in class so be thankful for that. Anyway, Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:**

Kagome slowly opened the door. Her outing with Sesshomaru had gone fairly well until they went by the school and that rude chick Kagura showed up. The nerve of some girls…so clingy, Kagome thought and shuddered. If she ever became clingy, she would have someone slap her into reality. Kagura really needed to learn some manners and quickly because Kagome didn't have much patience. Kagome walked around the living room and kitchen, looking for signs of her mother or brother. She walked in the dining room and found a note on the table. Apparently, they went out for some household items and possibly a movie. Kagome rolled her eyes; her mother was always going shopping.

Kagome walked upstairs and looked around her room. Her bed was put together, and boxes were neatly stacked against a wall. She shook her head; this was apparently done by her mom. Kagome assumed she was trying to get and stay on her good side. Kagome stretched out on her bed; she had to admit this could work. Kagome enjoyed her moment of relaxation before reality set in once more. She needed an outfit for this…date. She sighed and opened her closet. Her mother was far too extreme; she had organized her closet just to Kagome's likings. She searched through her closet for something "fancy" for her date. Kagome didn't know why but calling it a date was scary. It meant there could be something there; that maybe just maybe Sesshomaru liked her. She wasn't sure about how she felt about him and vice versa.

Kagome laid out a simple midnight blue cocktail dress and smiled. Yes, this will do for the evening. Kagome sat on the edge of her bed and took off her converse shoes. Maybe she would paint her toes; it would seem she had time. She quickly scattered to her mother's bathroom and rummaged through the basket of nail polishes searching for the perfect color. Kagome returned to her room and painted her toes and fingernails. She even decorated her thumbs with silver. Kagome waited patiently for her blue nails to dry. She listened to music and tried not to get nervous. They were just friends; he just happened to be really handsome and practically perfect in every way. Kagome took her shower, curled her hair, and put on a light touch of make-up. It was almost time for him to get her; Kagome wondered where her mother and brother were. She pulled out her silver heels from the closet and put them on. The door bell sounded. Kagome grabbed her small clutch and answered the door.

At the sight of him, her breathing hitched. He looked amazing in his black suit and sliver tie. Kagome smiled and turned a bit red at the sight of him staring at her.

"You look amazingly beautiful." Sesshomaru finally stated.

Kagome blushed more and pulled the door shut, "Thank you. You clean up very nicely yourself."

Sesshomaru smiled, "You like what you see Kagome?" he teased her a bit by pushing her hair back and placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"I think I like what I feel much better…" She giggled and grabbed his arms.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "You are a dangerous girl."

Kagome turned and leaned against the car, "Me? No, I'm the sweetest girl."

"Not in that dress…" Sesshomaru cocked his head and looked at her. He really wanted to touch her smooth long legs and feel her hands in his hair. Sesshomaru snapped out of his little fantasy when he heard her calling his name.

"Umm…Sesshomaru, are we going to go?"

"Yes, my apologies. I was caught up in some thoughts." Sesshomaru opened and closed the door for her.

Kagome struggled to keep her dress from rising as they made their way to the restaurant. Kagome got out the car and looked in awe at the restaurant, "Oh wow! This place is so beautiful."

The restaurant was a pristine white building with large glass windows. The landscape was fantastic; white and pink flowers grew in trees and shrubs. Kagome felt Sesshomaru tug at her hand. She looked at him and shyly held his hand as they walked into the restaurant. Sesshomaru walked inside with Kagome and stared at the host.

"Mr. Taisho, right this way…" the host beckoned the couple to follow him. Kagome continued to look at the restaurant. The inside was just as glamorous as the outside. Kagome and Sesshomaru were lead to a private room. The room was silver and decorated in a dark midnight blue.

"Are these your favorite colors or something?" Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru.

He nodded, "They are family colors. They have been in my family for many generations."

Kagome took a seat in the plush midnight blue chair and stared at the menu, "So your family is really wealthy and well-known?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "Does that bother you?"

"No. Surprisingly, you're not arrogant like most would think."

Sesshomaru smirked, "You have not seen me in my work environment."

"You have a job?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, I work with my father."

"Oh, what does he do?" Kagome's question would have to wait. A waitress came up to the table and took the order of the couple.

"I see you have a new one…" noted the waitress to Sesshomaru, nodding her head toward Kagome.

Sesshomaru glared at the waitress, "Yes."

Kagome stared at the two and pondered on what was being said. She was not the first female to come here with him. _Of course not,_ she thought, _but how many women have been here with him?_

Sesshomaru rushed the rude waitress away and looked at Kagome, "I apologize."

"How many?" asked Kagome. She had not even realized she said it out loud until she heard him reply.

"I am not sure. Not very many," he noted.

"So is this how you "woe" women?"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, his amber eyes clashing with her blue ones. "No, this is usually for the serious relationships I have or a possible family outing, which is where it is customary to bring a date."

Kagome stared at him for a few seconds, "So you really like me?"

Sesshomaru flashed a quick smile, "Yes Kagome, I really like you. Is it not obvious?"

"Yes…well…I…" she blushed and stammered.

Sesshomaru stopped her, "Do you like me?"

"I…yes, I do like you," smiled Kagome.

"Good, I was hoping you did."

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's deep amber eyes. He was telling the truth; Kagome was happy about that. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad. The waitress came back to the table and placed their orders in front of them. Sesshomaru and Kagome both ate in relative silence. When the waitress returned and asked about dessert, Kagome denied and Sesshomaru took the check.

Kagome leaned against the car and stared at the sky, "Thank you. It was quite lovely."

"You are more than welcome." Sesshomaru leaned next to her. "I hope to do it again soon."

"We have all summer," Kagome smiled and looked at him. His silver hair contrasted greatly against the night sky. He looked like a man with great power.

Sesshomaru smiled, "So are we official?"

"You move to fast," Kagome laughed and poked him, "We'll see where we are in two weeks." Kagome assured him.

"May we seal this deal with a kiss?"

Kagome bit her lip and looked at the guy standing in front of her. She was hesitant.

"No hesitation Kagome." Sesshomaru leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome finally kissed him back. His lips were so soft and hers were warm.

Kagome slowly pulled away. Her ocean colored orbs met his sun-colored ones, and she smiled, "Okay, maybe a week…" she smirked.

Sesshomaru chuckled and opened the door, "Get in so I can take you home."

"Don't mind if I do." Kagome slid in the car and put on her seatbelt.

Sesshomaru started the car and drove away from the parking lot toward Kagome's house. A smile etched across his face as he thought about their kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. If I did, I would not be so stressed about scholarships and money for college.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I really am sorry it has been FOREVER since my last update. School is so damn stressful. I just want to be accepted into a college and call it a day. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Review and stuff

**Chapter 4**

Kagome woke up the next morning with a wide smile on her face. If she kept waking up like that, her face would get stuck. She thought briefly back to the kiss her and Sesshomaru shared the night before. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mother was, of course, in the kitchen making breakfast. It smelled simply divine.

"Oh momma, this smells wonderful." Kagome leaned onto the counter and stared at her mom as she intricately flipped pancakes.

Her mom chuckled, "How was your date?"

Kagome blushed at the mention of her date, "It was nice. He's a gentleman."

"I thought he would be," Kagome's mom placed more pancakes on a plate and handed it to Kagome, "Are you too an item now?"

Kagome added eggs and sausage to her plate and sat at the table, "No, we're just friends…for now" she smiled and took the bottle of syrup from her mom's hand.

"Oh," Kagome's mom sat next to her daughter, "Why?"

"I decided on it; I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. I want to get to know him first."

Kagome's mom smiled, "I've taught you well."

The duo began to eat, and Sota joined them not long after. It was just another typical Sunday morning. Kagome gathered the dishes from the table and washed them.

"Thank you dear."

"It's like a thank you for my room," smiled Kagome.

"That was no trouble at all." Kagome's mom went to her room; Kagome assumed she went to work on her upcoming novel.

Kagome went upstairs and laid out on her bed. She needed something to do today. Maybe she could go to the mall and actually shop instead of stare at Sesshomaru. She could even apply for some jobs. Kagome quickly took a shower and put on a nice blouse and jeans. She put her thick raven locks into a low ponytail and knocked on her mom's door.

"Mom, can I borrow the car? I'm going to apply for some jobs and shop a little."

"Oh, yeah sure." Her mom waved her off as she continued writing. "Be home at a decent time."

Kagome smiled, "Of course."

"And be careful," her mom said as Kagome closed the door. She grabbed the keys off the table and drove to the mall.

Kagome looked around as she drove to her destination for other places she could apply for work. Maybe the ice cream shop or that office building with a nice sign that reads "NOW HIRING!" Kagome immediately turned into the parking lot of the shopping center. Maybe this job search would be easier than she expected.

She grabbed her purse, a folder with a few resumes, and locked the car. She walked the office and noticed the front desk was empty. Maybe that was the position that needed to be filled.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out.

"Yes, one moment." A male voice said.

Kagome sat in one of the cars and patiently waited. A few moments later, a man in black pants and a purple collared shirt appeared.

"Yes ma'am, how can I help you?"

Kagome smiled, "A job…I'm looking for a job, and I saw the sign."

The man sat down behind the desk in front of her, "Ah yes, the sign. I am Miroku," he extended his hand, and Kagome shook it telling him her name.

They had a mini interview, and Miroku instantly took a liking to Kagome. He gave her the job and was sure to work around her volleyball and upcoming school schedule.

"You will be working in the main office. It is located near your school. Your job will be working with the secretary of Miss InuKimi Taisho."

Kagome nodded, "That should be simple. She's a fashion editor, right?"

"Yes. Please dress accordingly." stated Miroku. "It would be easier to have a separate work outfit from your school outfit."

Kagome stood and looked at Miroku, "Do you have any of her latest magazines?"

Miroku handed her a few magazines and smiled, "Good luck."

Kagome thanked Miroku again and left the small office. She drove to the mall in excitement. She had a job, a very well paying part-time job. She walked into the mall, a few magazine pages turned down. She walked into a few stores and tried on too many clothes. She walked away from some stores satisfied and others disappointed.

Kagome was walking out of Bloomingdale's with bags in her hands when someone bumped into her. Bags dropped from her hand; Kagome groaned and knelt down to get them.

"Sorry." A male voice said, reaching down to help her.

"It's quite alright. I need to take these things to my car." Kagome smiled, "Thank you." Kagome finally looked at the male who had accidently crashed into her. He was wearing black jeans with a tight black band tee (an Asking Alexandria shirt) and black converse. Kagome smiled. He reminded her of a friend back home.

"I can help you with that." His dark brown eyes clashed with her blue ones. "I'm Koga by the way."

"Koga, I'm Kagome. I just moved here." She smiled and walked toward an exit. She had had enough shopping for one day. She walked along the parking lot looking for car while Koga and her chatted. Reaching the car, she smiled, "Thanks Koga."

He smiled, "No problem. Maybe I'll see again before school starts."

"Maybe," Kagome smiled again and shut the trunk. Koga handed her a slip of a paper and mouthed the word soon. Kagome blushed and watched him walk away. Kagome started the car and pulled off to go home. In her rear view mirror, she saw Koga get on a motorcycle and ride off. He was definitely some kind of trouble. Kagome smirked and drove home. She had some online shopping to do.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ELSEWHERE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sesshomaru stretched at his desk and sighed. This editing was giving him a headache. He could really use a break of some sort. He walked passed Michelle, his mother's secretary, and straight into his mother's office. Michelle tried to stop him, but quickly sat down, realizing it did not matter. Sesshomaru walked into her office and stared at her. His mother was sitting at her desk; her honey blonde hair was cascading down and touching the desk as she frantically scratched through papers and snipped pictures.

"Mother," Sesshomaru called.

InuKimi looked up, "Yes my son?"

"This job is far too stressful to do alone." He groaned.

"I know Sesshomaru. I know; Miroku just called and said he got the perfect assistant for my assistant, but she will probably end up being your assistant."

"And this assistant…does she have a name?" Sesshomaru asked; he would like to do a little research before he was just thrown someone to work with. Miroku was good at his job, but sometimes he was sidetracked when a pretty woman walked through.

"I forgot. So many things are one my mind right now. It was something with a K; I'm not sure. Anyway, she starts Tuesday morning. This week you can show her the ropes and how everything works. It's quite ironic; she's on the student athlete schedule like you."

"So she attends school and she's an athlete and her name starts with a K. Thanks mother. Anymore useful information you have about her?" Sesshomaru sarcastically asked.

"No, now leave please. I have plenty of work to do, and I am almost positive you do too." InuKimi dismissed her son.

Sesshomaru walked out of her office and looked at Michelle, "Find the name of the new girl coming to work here, and I want as much information on her as possible. If necessary get Jaken on the job as well."

Michelle nodded and took notes. She was already on the phone with Miroku when Sesshomaru went back into his office. He prayed that Miroku had not hired Kagura. That would truly be disastrous. Sesshomaru sat behind his desk and began looking through the articles once again. He could not wait to see Kagome again. Maybe he would call her after work and see if she wanted to go out. He smiled to himself; he had to keep in mind that they were only friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha… I wish I did though; I need the money. Lol

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know it's been forever since my last update. I am truly very sorry. So much has been going on. I wish life would just slow down for one damn second, but it won't. I have been writing tons, just not updating. I still love you guys, and I hope you still love me.

**Chapter 5:**

After shopping, Kagome went home and put away her clothes. She prepared her gym bag for tomorrow; Monday was the first day of volleyball practice with her new team. She was slightly nervous, but not about being accepted, but whether or not her performance was going to be accepted. Her phone chimed. She had a new text message; she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled.

Hey. What are you up to? (S)

Nothing much. Just cleaning up my room (K)

Oh really? Want any help with that? ;)

Would we really be cleaning sir?

Sure…

Uh huh… I think you want another kiss

Maybe. Anyways what are you doing later on?

Nothing. 1st day of practice is tomorrow.

Oh yes. That's right. Good luck with that

Thanks. What are your plans?

Can't tell you. I'm preparing something for tomorrow. And going back to work Tuesday

I start my new job Tuesday.

Ooh really now?

Yes sir and I am so excited.

Where are you working?

Shortly after sending the text to Sesshomaru, Kagome fell asleep. She never did answer where she was working. She was too tired; shopping was not her forte. The next time she woke up was to her alarm going off at 8:30, telling her she had an hour before she had to be at practice. She quickly took a shower and changed into practice clothes. She grabbed her gym bag and raced down the stairs. She was greeted by the smell of blueberry muffins and orange juice on the kitchen table.

Her mother looked up and smiled, "Good morning. I wanted your first day of practice to be special."

"Don't you have work?" questioned Kagome as she picked off a piece of muffin and ate it.

"Yes, but I work 10 to 7; a very convenient schedule if I do say so myself." Her mother smiled and handed her a glass of orange juice. "Can you have someone pick you up for practice? I cannot wait to go car shopping for you."

"Yeah yeah, I can call someone. Car shopping? Why can't I just drive his old car?"

Her mother looked at her for a brief moment and shuddered, "Because…it is just that…old."

Kagome sighed. That car was the last connection she had to her father, and she wanted it to be hers. "What if I fix it up? It'll be brand new."

"We will discuss this later Kagome. Not right now; right now, you need to get to practice."

Kagome finished her orange juice and walked outside. She got into the truck with her mom and let her drive her to practice.

"You sure you have a ride?" Kagome nodded to her worried mom's question for the umpteenth time, "If not, you call me and I'll take my lunch or something."

"Okay mom. See you later."

Kagome entered the gym to see girls shouting and setting up the nets for practice. Kagome put down her gym bag and found Coach Kaeda.

"Morning Kagome."

"Good morning coach. So do you want me to just dive or what?"

"I think it's best if you meet the team before practice. Once they are done setting up, I'll call them over here."

Kagome took this time to put her hair up in a high ponytail and put on her knee pads. Coach Kaeda called the girls over, and they all came running. Some had yet to notice Kagome standing next to her; others were scoping her out, as if she was competition.

"Girls, meet Kagome. She is the new edition to our varsity volleyball team and to Shikon High starting in August."

One girl came out of the bunch and quickly glared at Kagome, "We don't need any more players to this team coach. She's wasting her time coming to practice."

Kagome looked at the girl and nearly gasped. It was the girl from the other day who had completely thrown herself at Sesshomaru. What was her name again? Keg…Kagura. "I can assure you myself that I am as valuable to this team as any of you. I've been playing volleyball since I was in middle school, and not only do I play volleyball, but I also participate in gymnastics and track."

Another girl, this one slightly taller than Kagura, tan, and shoulder length brown hair stepped forward, "I've heard about you Kagome. She would be a good addition to the team Kagura. And we do need her, in case you've forgotten, we had two seniors graduate and now we're short a setter."

Kagura growled, "Shut up Sango. This is not your place."

"It is my place. I am co-captian!"

"And I'm the captain!" Kagura shouted.

"I am the captain of this team Kagura." Coach Kaeda finally intervened. "Or have you forgotten? My decisions are finally. This is not a democracy unless I say so. Kagome Higurashi meet your new teammates. Team, this is the one and only Kagome Higurashi."

Some girls gasped; now they understood why this new comer was able to clinch a Varsity spot without trying. She was a volleyball legend in the high school world, basically. She had an outstanding record. Never once did she play on JV throughout her whole volleyball career. It would seem as if all she did was play the sport. Kagome Higurashi embodied everything a volleyball player should be and so much more. With her here, more college scouts would come to games and seek out players from Shikon High. This was exactly what the school needed; she was what the school needed.

"Well, stop standing around. Get to practice. Two warm-up laps and then you stretch and run through some drills." Scolded Kaeda and then she turned to Kagome, "Get to know your team Kagome. They won't bite."

"Maybe Kagura." Chuckled the girl named Sango under her breath as she pulled Kagome by the arm so they could jog together.

After an hour of drilling, the girls had a quick break. Kagome took this time to get a drink of water and check her phone. She couldn't help but smile when she read two missed text messages from Sesshomaru.

Good morning beautiful.

I was wondering if I could pick you up from practice.

I would love it if you did, even though I'm going to be sweaty. Ew

So I get to see you at your worse? Lucky me. What time does it end?

It ends at 11:30. See you then

Kagome quickly stashed her phone away and took a few more sips of water. The girls quickly went back to practice and were even reward with playing a game at the end. Kagome's team came out victorious. Kagome took off her t-shirt and wiped the sweat from her body. She really hoped Sesshomaru didn't mind her sweaty skin on the nice interior of his car. She tossed her shirt in the bag and took off her knee pads, placing them in the bag as well. She said bye to some of the girls remaining in the gym for a while and received several byes in reture. She slung her bag over her shoulder, wincing at her now sore body. She needed to start working out again outside of practice. Kagome checked her phone and saw she had missed a call from Sesshomaru. She walked outside and was greeted by a bright hot sun and a black Camero. Sesshomaru was leaning against his car watching the door.

"Well hello there gorgeous. How are you?"

"Just fine now." Kagome smiled and looked at his arms reaching for her, "You might not want to do that. I'm nasty from practice."

Sesshomaru pulled her close and whispered, "I like it when you're nasty."

Kagome giggled, trying her best to ignore him, and swatted his chest, "So funny thing, I was going to call you to ask you to pick me up."

"Oh really," Sesshomaru smirked and teased her, "Can't get enough of me?"

"Yeah sure, that's it." Kagome looked at him. His eyes were the color of melted gold, and she swore she could get lost in them. "So why'd you want to come get me?"

"To be honest, I missed you."

Kagome blushed and smiled, "I missed you too."

"Sesshy!" a high pitched voice Kagome had heard too much of during practice assaulted her ears once again. "What are you doing here? You usually text me if you're going to pick me up. I would have left my car at home."

"Funny, I texted the girl I was getting." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's bag and put it in the truck.

"Wait, let me get a shirt."

"It won't be necessary." Sesshomaru winked and Kagome blushed even more. What has really gotten into him?

Kagura huffed, not liking how close Sesshomaru and Kagome were, "Well I was hoping we could hang out later on tonight."

"I have plans." Sesshomaru glared at Kagura, wishing she would go away.

"Why didn't I know about them? We are dating."

"Kagura… We have never dated. I took you to a business affair, once, and that was because both of parents expected it. I do not nor will I like you."

Kagura turned; her eyes would probably be glowing red with anger if it were possible.

Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshomaru, "You have plans?"

"Yes, with this wonderful girl I met."

"Oh, wonderful girl huh?" Kagome got into the car and waited for Sesshomaru to start it.

"Yes, she is absolutely divine."

Kagome chuckled and rolled down the window, "What are your plans?"

"I want her to meet my parents."

Kagome choked down the laughter, "You want me to what? We're not even dating."

"Yes I know, but I've met your family. It is only fair you meet mine. And besides, mother prefers when I bring a girl home as a friend."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "I'll see. I do have to go to practice and work, so no late night."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sesshomaru said, driving Kagome back to her house. He would need to look through her closet to find something appropriate for tonight. His mother could be a bitch sometimes, especially when it came to fashion, after all it was her job.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Author's Note:** I'm writing as fast as I can. I don't want this to seemed rushed though, which is why it's moving so "slow" but after Kagome's first day of work (next chapter) and she falls into a routine, things will begin to pick up. I don't want it to seem rushed, but I'm trying to update as often as possible to make up for lost time. How am I doing?

**Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru searched in Kagome's closet while she lay on the bed popping a pink and white volleyball toward the ceiling. Sesshomaru pulled out a long brown dress with swirly sequin patterns down the open back and placed it on the door, where more dresses hung. To be honest, Kagome had no idea where she had acquired all those dresses. It must be for all the banquets and award ceremonies she has attended over the years.

"Don't you think we have enough?" Kagome reached for the volleyball before it fell onto the floor and looked up to see Sesshomaru scowl. "Hey, don't catch an attitude with me mister. I told you I have nothing to choose from, but you insisted on coming here."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "You have tons of dresses Kagome. All you have to do is try them on and I will pick the best one."

"Yeah, but you're a guy. Your opinion is usually whether or not my boobs look big and if my stomach is flat and I just don't know... I hate wearing dresses."

"If I was your girlfriend, you would." Countered Sesshomaru and handed her the dresses before she left to go to the bathroom to change.

Kagome tried on three dresses before Sesshomaru finally decided on a dark pink strapless dress. He picked up her silver heels and handed them to her. She growled and put them on, "Your mother better like me."

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead, "She's going to love you."

Kagome shook her head and looked at Sesshomaru, "What are you going to wear? Certainly you won't be wearing that." She pointed to his t-shirt and jean combination. She did not have a problem with it; the tight shirt showed off his abdominals, which Kagome thought strange for such an intelligent guy. He did not look like the type to work out every day, too scared to break a sweat, but she kept the thought to herself as she filled a silver clutch with some important items.

"I had a change of clothes in the car which are now resting on your coach. I'm guessing you were too tired to notice."

Kagome shrugged and winced again slightly, "Probably."

"Are you sure your shoulder is fine?"

"Yeah, I just need to start working out again."

"You can join me at the gym if you want."

"You go to the gym? Like to work out and stuff?"

"Yes, what else does one do at a gym?"

"I just…you don't…nevermind. I'm going to do my hair." Kagome made her exit before she embarrassed herself anymore than she already had. As she did her hair, Sesshomaru changed in her room. As she walked in the room, she smiled, "You look dashing." And she really meant it. His black suit made his silver-white hair stand out even more, and his suit fit him to a tee.

"Thank you. I like your hair up; you can see your face more."

Kagome blushed and hit him, "Stop it. What has been with you lately? Such a tease…"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "I must be in heat or maybe, you just make me hot."

Kagome laughed and grabbed her silver clutch, "Let's go Sesshomaru before I put you in a cage." Kagome walked down the stairs and almost tripped, but luckily Sesshomaru was there to catch her. Such quick reflexes he has. She could be a clutz sometimes. She could see the school newspaper now: Volleyball Player Not So Talented Off Court. She chuckled inwardly and looked at her little brother playing a videogame on the living room couch.

"Sota, mom will be home in about twenty minutes. She knows where I am; you know the rules." Kagome kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah; see you later sister." He waved her off and continued playing his game.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to his car and got in. "You don't live far. Why don't we just walk?" Kagome suggested.

"If you want to walk in heels, then alright with me; we can walk." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and guided her to her house.

"It's across the street. I'm lazy, but not that lazy," laughed Kagome.

Sesshomaru entered the front door and was greeted with the normal sound of his house, silence. Kagome looked around and marveled at how different their houses were. His was much bigger, but that was to be expected. His parents, whomever they were, were very important people.

"Sesshomaru, if that is you then we are all waiting for you to begin." An almost heavenly voice called from some far away room Kagome could see.

"It is, mother. I am here, and I have brought a guest with me," replied Sesshomaru.

"We have room. You should have told me though."

"I did tell you. I told you at breakfast this morning." Sesshomaru walked into the dining room with Kagome on his arm. Immediately everyone at the table stood up and looked at the tiny girl attached to Sesshomaru.

"Father and mother allow me to introduce you to my friend, Kagome. She just moved in across the street."

Kagome smiled, but was greeted with nothing more than a good evening. Everyone took a seat.

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce me?" Kagome turned at the sound of a voice to see a black haired teenage boy sitting next to Sesshomaru's father.

"Kagome, this is my half-brother InuYasha. Feel free to ignore him if you want. I know I do." Sesshomaru pulled out Kagome's chair and sat next to her.

"So Sesshomaru, how did you and Miss…"

"Higurashi, but please just call me Kagome." Kagome smiled.

"How did you and Miss Higurashi meet?" his mother asked before taking a small sip of water.

"Her mother was moving into the house and needed some help. I volunteered and met Kagome in the process."

"So Kagome, what is it you do? Model or something like that?"  
>Kagome blushed, "Oh no ma'am. I play volleyball."<p>

"Oh that is where I have heard your name before," Sesshomaru's father said, "You're THE Kagome Higurashi. The one that will make volleyball history this season, correct?"

Kagome turned even redder, "Hopefully; if this season is good to me I will."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and then his father hoping for a further explanation. Kagome took a bite of chicken and looked at Sesshomaru. She softly shook her head, as if to say not now, maybe later.

Sesshomaru's mother went back to her plate, not wanting to know more about the girl. Kagome did not know if this was good or bad. She continued eating along with the rest of the family.

"So you're going to Shikon High?" Sesshomaru's half-brother asked after finishing his food.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I like it. It's a little bigger than my old high school, but that's okay. I just hope I don't get lost."

"I could show you around," he said, "I know my way around there. You to avoid and whatnot; I would have told you to stay away from my brother, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and sent his brother a death glare, "Shut it InuYasha." Sesshomaru's parents shifted in their seats as if ready to move in case dishes were thrown.

Kagome placed her hand on Sesshomaru's arm, "Chill out; he was just joking…" Kagome stated calmly. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and took a sip of water. Sesshomaru's parents watched the interaction between the two and immediately stood, excusing themselves and InuYasha as well.

"Sesshomaru, you should take Kagome home. It is getting late."

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome said goodbye to the Taisho family and went outside with Sesshomaru.

"I apologize. I do not care for InuYasha."  
>"I can tell. It's okay though." Kagome smiled. "So what do your parents do?"<p>

"My mother is the editor of a magazine, and my father is a plastic surgeon. He also invests in stocks, but that is done in his spare time." Sesshomaru looked up at the dark blue, almost black, sky.

"You don't get along with him, do you?"

"No." he stated simply before looking back at Kagome. They were now at Kagome's front door, "So will you tell me about you being THE Kagome Higurashi. I've told you about my family."

Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall next to her door, "It is said that I am one of the best volleyball players in high school right now. I ranked number one at my school for most sets, and I've got a mean serve. I could get a full-ride to any school who wants me, based on my volleyball skills. I love volleyball. I won't say it's not my life because it is. I'm just really good at something I love to do." Kagome shrugged and twitched her eye a little. The pain in her shoulder was still apparent, even after taking a few Advils. She would talk to her mom about it in the morning.

"Oh, is that how you were able to obtain a varsity position so quickly?" Sesshomaru asked twirling a piece of her hair that had fallen in her face.

"Yes, which I really did not expect, but what can I say? When you're good, you're damn good." Kagome laughed and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Well that's great. I'll have to come to a game and watch you play." Sesshomaru leaned closer to her and did not hesitate to kiss her. His body heat consumed them. This kiss was much better than their first, if it could even be possible. Sesshomaru pulled away slowly and kissed Kagome's rosy cheeks. "Bye Kagome."

"Don't say bye…" Kagome smiled, "See you later Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked, "See you later Kagome." He kissed her again and walked to his car. Kagome pushed open her door and closed it before she let out a girly squeal. Even though some part of her told her there was something different about him, she did not listen. She stripped out of her dress and slept, dreaming of her "friend" Sesshomaru.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. I wish I did though.

**Author's Note:** I recently got accepted into college, not my top choice, but hey…that's better than a rejection. I am super happy about it. I'm going to start writing more as well, but taking Physics right now is KILLING ME! . I hate that class; I may write in there, as long as I can keep an 85 I'll be good. Lol. I think this is my longest chapter yet, and I am so proud. REVIEW please. I you guys!

**Chapter 7**

Kagome headed for a quick shower. She woke up two hours earlier so she could find something to wear to her first day of work and so she could catch the bus. She only hoped this job would be fun. As she looked through her closet and pulled out a black pencil skirt and a bright blue blouse. She grabbed her black blazer and immediately changed. She searched for her black heels and found them underneath her bed. She quickly put them on and grabbed her purse.

Her mother was already downstairs with a to-go cup full of orange juice and a blueberry muffin, "Good luck today. I really hate that you have to take the bus."

Kagome shrugged it off, "Thanks mom. If I could fix up dad's car…" Kagome left it at that as she made her way out of the door. She made her way to the bus stop, finishing about half her muffin. Before the bus pulled up to the stop, a motorcycle stopped in front of her.

"Kagome… Fancy meeting you here…" the rider pulled off his helmet.

Kagome gasped, "Oh hey Koga, right?"

He nodded, "Waiting on the bus? Where you headed?"

"I'm headed to my new job," she gestured toward her attire and threw away her now finished breakfast, "Not usually how I like to dress at 8 in the morning."

"Right right, where to miss?"

"I'm headed to the _Viper_ magazine headquarters."

Koga nodded his head, "You afraid to ride? Bus won't be here for another twenty minutes."

Kagome looked at him, "You serious?"

Koga nodded. Kagome tightened her grip onto her purse and swung her leg over Koga's bike. She knew this was dangerous. He could kidnap and kill her, but for some odd reason, she trusted him. Koga drove her to her destination and asked her when she had lunch. Kagome told him she didn't know but would give him a call if she could get off. Koga smiled and watched her walk into the building safely, calling out to her good luck. She thanked him and waved.

Sesshomaru straightened his shirt as he got out of his car; he almost hit a biker. What the hell that type of person was doing in this part of the city was beyond him. He entered into his mother's building and looked around. It was too early for too many people to be here. Today was the day he would meet his new assistant. He hoped she could handle the job and didn't run away crying like the last few. Michelle was the only one crazy enough to stay, and that's only because Michelle and his mother had been high school and college friends. Sesshomaru made his way to the elevator. Sometimes he hated having an office on the twentieth floor. He never took the quiet moments in the elevator for granted because he knew once he stepped off the contraption it would be complete chaos. As he stepped off, he was almost trampled by a young red-headed woman. He looked at her, slightly annoyed, before he continued the path to his office.

"Don't kill her. She's been here a few months; I think your mother likes her," chuckled Michelle behind her desk.

"Good morning Michelle and I will try my best."

Michelle smiled, "Good morning. Your new assistant is waiting in your office. She has not met your mother because she is not here yet. Any reason why?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and grabbed his cup of coffee off of Michelle's desk, "Nope. She was fine last night, even met someone I'd like to call my girlfriend."

Michelle's face lit up, "I didn't know you dated."

"I usually don't, but there's something about this girl…" Sesshomaru trailed off as he walked toward his office. Thanks to the glass walls he could see the back of her. She seemed average height, long raven hair, and good looking legs with suitable heels. Maybe this one wouldn't be so bad after all. Sesshomaru pushed his way through his door. As he came through the door, the girl stood up and turned to him, "Kagome? What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"This is my new job, why are you here?" She pulled at the blouse under her blazer.

"I work here. This is my mother's business," explained Sesshomaru, as he walked behind his desk.

"I had no idea. The editor in chief's name is InuKimi Sanyozo."

"Yeah, her alias. She doesn't want too many people to know the real her."

Kagome sat back down, "I'm sorry… I hope this doesn't mess up my chances at working here."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "As long as you do good work…"

Kagome nodded, "Yes. I can. I really need this job."

Sesshomaru handed her a file, "Let's pretend that here you don't know me and I don't know you. You won't meet my mother until I tell her of the situation. There are only a handful of employees who know. We can't have security comprised, understand?"

Kagome nodded once again, "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Inside is the layout for the next paper; your job is to convert those layouts onto the board in the meeting room so Miss Sanyozo can pitch her idea to the editor."

Kagome looked through the file quickly, "Where's the meeting room?"

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow and handed her a map of the building, "Tenth floor."

Kagome turned to leave, but not before she heard Sesshomaru whisper how wonderful she looked in the skirt.

Kagome made her way to the tenth floor, thankfully for the elevator. She made her way to the meeting room and as she glanced around, she noticed there was nothing in here she needed. She sighed, _great_, she thought. She spread the folder out and began to make a list of the items she needed. She walked back up to Sesshomaru's office and made her way inside, but Sesshomaru was on the phone.

Kagome glared at him until he got off, "How am I to decorate the room if I don't have anything in this design folder?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "That sounds like your problem now." He opened a drawer, "Here, take this card. Buy whatever you need. You can find the clothes on the fifth floor."

"Thanks," Kagome took the card, "When do I need to have this done?"

"Well, the meeting is tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" shaking her head, Kagome sighed, "Can I get some help?"

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow, "No ma'am. You are my assistant for a reason."

Kagome huffed and walked out of his office, "Fine. I will do it my way then." Kagome reached the elevator and rode to the fifth floor with the designs of the clothes she needed in her hand. As Kagome stepped off the elevator, she was almost knocked out by a rack.

"Watch it darling!" a voice yelled.

Kagome looked in the direction of the voice, "Hello? Do you work on this floor?"

The man in the too bright red jacket turned around and stared at Kagome, "I am this floor. What can I help you with dear?"

"Hey, I'm Kagome. I really need these clothes…" Kagome handed him the folder.

As he flipped through the folder, he began to walk into a room with more racks of clothes, "Yes yes…you want the designs for Miss Sanyozo?"

"Yes sir. I am decorating the meeting room."

He turned and looked at Kagome, "Well I have these clothes, just not together. If you can help search for them, they are all yours."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you..." she paused; she didn't even know his name.

"Just call me Scott."

"Thank you Scott." Kagome began looking through the clothes to find the outfits on the layout. Kagome picked up a blue pencil skirt, "I have never seen anything like this."

Scott looked at her, "Me either. Try it on, if you can wear it, honey take it."

"Seriously?" Kagome slipped behind a curtain and changed into the skirt, "Hey, it fits."

"Of course it does. You have the perfect model body." Scott looked at her, "And you're just an assistant? Shame on Miss Sanyozo for not noticing your future potential…"

Kagome blushed and looked at Scott, "Well I haven't met her yet."

"Oh, that explains it. Wait until she sees you… She'll want you to model for sure…"

"Can I model?" Kagome placed some of the shirts she needed on an empty rack, "I am a student."

"What's your point? Modeling isn't every single day. As long as you can keep that cute body…" Scott was looking through a rack of tops for Kagome to change into, "Here, put this one on. I'll find you some heels."

"I came here to be an assistant." Kagome changed into the top, "I don't think I can be a model."

"But you really can… You're perfect." Scott handed Kagome white heels with a matching blue bow on the back. "If you can't model, then please be my doll."

Kagome chuckled, "You want me to be your dress up toy?"

Scott nodded and handed a few more items on the rack, "Yes ma'am. Por favor?"

"Oooh, I didn't know you could speak espanol."

"I am Scott Santiago, and I need you to be my doll."

Kagome spun around, "Okay, I'll be your doll; can I keep some of these though?"

Scott shrugged, "I told you this floor is mine."

Kagome smiled and looked at the list of clothes and the rack, "We have everything."

"Of course we do, I'm amazing." Scott smiled, "Leave your old clothes; I'll do something with them."

Kagome nodded and rolled the rack to the elevator, "Thanks Scott. I'll return these when I'm done."

Scott smiled and sat in front of a sewing machine, "Yes yes, take your time. If you need anything, come see me."

"I will Scott Santiago." She smiled and rode the elevator to the tenth floor. She rolled the rack of clothes into the meeting, trying not to hit anybody. She displayed the clothes accordingly and was so entangled in her own world she did not notice someone walk into the office and sit at the table.

"This is looking good."

Kagome jumped at the deep voice and turned around, "Hey…oh, thanks."

"I like the new outfit, you met Scott?" Sesshomaru smiled.

"Yes, he couldn't resist." She smoothed her skirt down and rolled the rack in the back of the room.

"I'm glad. You look more like a model."

"That's the second time someone has told me that…" Kagome said, turning and looking at Sesshomaru.

"Scott has an eye for talent." Smiled Sesshomaru, "Oh, I came down here to tell you my mother is in, and she wants to meet you now."

Kagome nodded and grabbed the folder, "Okay. I can go now. I'm almost done. I can do the poster boards tonight at home."

Sesshomaru guided her to the elevator and looked at her heels, "I hope you can keep those…"

"You are so bad. And I can, Scott likes me."

Sesshomaru smirked, "He doesn't like very many people. Guess it's a good thing you two clicked."

Kagome nodded and smiled, "Yes yes it is. I like it here."

"I'm glad…" Sesshomaru stepped off the elevator and led Kagome to his mother's office. Sesshomaru knocked on the closed door and waited for her to say come in. After a few minutes, he heard his mother give the order to enter.

"Sesshomaru, it's about time you got here with the new girl."

"Mother, this is Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshomaru's mother, InuKimi, looked at Kagome, "Hello dear nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Kagome shook her hand and looked at her.

"Sesshomaru, how is the meeting room coming along?"

"I gave the job to Kagome. I figured it would be a make it or break it type thing."

Kagome waved the folder around, "It's actually going very well."

"Right, I like this outfit." InuKimi stared at Kagome, "You could be a model…"

Kagome blushed, "Thanks."

InuKimi looked at Sesshomaru, "Why didn't you tell me she had modeling potential as well."

Sesshomaru shrugged, "I didn't know…"

"Of course not," InuKimi rolled her eyes, "If we need you, you're always available, right?"

Kagome nodded quickly, "Yes ma'am; except when school starts–"

InuKimi interrupted her, "We'll work with the schedule. Just focus on the meeting room and once you're done, you can go home."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled and walked out of the office. She made her way back to the meeting room and finished everything she could.

InuKimi looked at her son, "Do you trust her?"

"Yes, I do…and I really like it." Sesshomaru smiled.

"I can tell." InuKimi smiled slightly and flipped through one of her old magazine, "Well, I don't particularly care for office romances, but you two cannot avoid each other. You will both be seniors in high school."

"I know mother, but she's so special. There's something about her." Sesshomaru watched his mother sip her Starbucks.

"Yes, yes… I get it. I think you're falling for her. She could be the one. I understand. Your father use to look at me like that. I will allow it. Just not too much PDA, okay?"

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed his mother's cheek, "Yes ma'am."

"I like the colder you better."

"You say that now…" Sesshomaru made his way to the tenth floor to find Kagome.

Kagome cleaned off the table and sat down to make a list of things she needed to do when she arrived home.

Sesshomaru walked, "What are you doing?"

"Making a list…" Kagome looked at him, "Lists help me keep everything in here organized."

"Right… I talked to my mom," Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "And she wants you to stay. She is serious about the modeling as well."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, "Really? What about us?"

He shrugged, "She doesn't mind; just no PDA."

"Oh good, I'm not a fan of PDA either."

"Well you two women are no fun."

Kagome smiled and looked at him, "You do realize we are not dating?"

"We might as well be…"

Kagome chuckled, "But we're just friends."

"For now." Sesshomaru added.

Kagome sighed and entered into the elevator, "Whatever you say…"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, "Where are you going?"

"Home; I'm done with the room or didn't you notice?"

"I did…not…" Sesshomaru frowned, "I was too busy staring at you."

"Of course…" Kagome watched the numbers descend.

"Kagome, I…let me take you home," suggested Sesshomaru.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"No, it can wait until tomorrow." Sesshomaru took Kagome to the ground level and escorted her to his car. "This morning I almost hit this guy on a motorcycle."

Kagome giggled, "Oh wow…really. That's so strange." Kagome immediately took out her phone and looked at it. _Damnit, I forgot about Koga… Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow._ Kagome texted Koga to tell him, and he agreed. He wasn't even mad she forgot.

"You're home." Sesshomaru smiled.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks…for everything…"

Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed Kagome's lips softly, "Thank you."

Kagome got out the car and smiled again. _Please don't ruin this_, she thought to herself as she entered the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. I wish I did though.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it has been so long. I have written about 3 chapters, but I never have time to get online and update them. I do love you guys though. I hope you have not forgotten me because I have not forgotten you. Much Love

**Chapter 8**

Kagome tossed her hair into a bun and threw some bobby pins in for good measure. Today was the day InuKimi was using the meeting room she had designed all by herself, well of course with some help from Mr. Santiago. Kagome rushed downstairs, careful not to break her ankles in her heels. Practice in the morning and heels in the afternoon were doing murder on her feet and ankles. She grabbed a muffin and juice and ran to Sesshomaru's black car.

"Thanks for getting me," She said breathless.

"No problem." Sesshomaru drove to their building.

"How's your morning?"

"Nothing eventful has happened," Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, "You look very professional today."

"Today is the day InuKimi sees the meeting room. I wanted to look like I belong."

Sesshomaru smirked, "You'll probably be running errands throughout the whole thing."

"Oh," Kagome slightly frowned, "It is okay. I'll still be in the room, and I think I did a good job."

"You did. I like it." Sesshomaru parked in his usual spot and got out.

Kagome finished her juice and threw her trash in the nearby can. She was slightly disappointed she would not get to admire her transformation of the room. As soon as she stepped into the office of InuKimi, she was sent down to see Scott to make sure he was done with last minute alterations.

Kagome entered one of Scott's areas, "Scott…Miss Sanyozo sent me down here to ask if you were done…" Kagome cautiously stepped over piles of fabric and unfinished clothing.

"I…I am not. And I am having a meltdown so to speak." Kagome followed Scott's voice and found him seated on the floor holding a pair of scissors and a piece of cloth, "I don't know what to do with this skirt."

Kagome slowly took the scissors and fabric from his hands, "Breathe Scott. It's okay; all is well." Kagome looked up at the mannequin and eyed the skirt, "The skirt is flawless. Nothing needs to be added."

"You think so?" Scott asked softly.

"Yes I am so positive. I would wear it, and I do not wear skirts often."

Scott smiled slowly, "Oh, thank you Kagome. I always freak out before meetings like this… There is too much pressure for someone like me to handle."

Kagome helped Scott up, "You can handle it. You just need some assistance, and that's okay. Teamwork is good."

Scott smiled and looked at Kagome, "Well thank you for your help. You can tell Miss Sanyozo I am ready to showcase my new line."

Kagome happily smiled and reported the news to the boss.

Sesshomaru counted the lines on his paper yet again. He was severely bored in this meeting. He had nothing to say. Scott had, once again, delivered; his new line of clothing was amazing. Sesshomaru looked around for Kagome who should be coming back any minute with lunch. As if on cue, Kagome walked into the door with four bags in her hand. Sesshomaru immediately sat up and watched her.

Kagome calmly gave everyone their food orders and asked if there was anything else they needed. They dismissed her. She sat between Sesshomaru and InuKimi and calmly ate her lunch. Sesshomaru tried to eat his lunch, but he could tell something was bothering Kagome. He discreetly placed his hand on her thigh and gave her a reassuring. Kagome slightly smiled.

"Kagome, please remove all this mess from the table. Lunch is done." Miss Sanyozo stated.

Kagome nodded and began to clean, all the while Sesshomaru watched. Kagome had no trouble after lunch. Everyone seemed to be satisfied with the direction the magazine was going and also with Mr. Santiago's new line.

Sesshomaru caught the elevator just before it closed. He stared at Kagome, "Were you just going to leave me alone?"

"No, I was going to say bye to Scott then come back."

Sesshomaru smirked, "You and Scott are getting close."

Kagome nodded, "He's so sweet. He wants to design an outfit for my first day of school."

"Of course he does," Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, "I will wait for you. I am taking you home, right?"

"I actually have practice," She looked at him, "Do you mind taking me there?"

"No problem. May I stay?"

"You'll have to ask coach." Kagome stepped off the elevator and looked around for Scott. "Scott, I'm just here to say see you later."  
>Scott emerged from a closet holding two shirts. "Pick one please."<p>

Kagome immediately picked the blue one, "Why did I just do that?"

"I have a date tonight, and I want to look my best."

"I don't think you ever not look your best," smiled Kagome.

Scott hugged her and smiled, "You are too sweet. This is why you get clothes."

Kagome giggled, "Good luck on the date. Give me all the details."

"Of course," Scott yelled after her.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction and smiled to himself. How she made friends so quickly was beyond him. He extended his arm, "Ready madam?"

"Yes sir." She hooked arms with him and giggled.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the road as Kagome changed in the backseat. This had to be a skill she learned early on because she was too good at it.

"Okay, I'm climbing over the seat now." Kagome warned him as she slipped into the passenger seat.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "How many times have you done that?"

"More than I count. Being athletic makes you have the strangest skills. One of my strange skills is that I can change in a backseat without hurting myself." She smiled.

"Interesting, so what is another skill you have acquired because you're an athlete?"

Kagome smirked, "You'll just have to find out."

"How do I do that?"

"By hanging out with me silly."

Sesshomaru smiled, "That doesn't seem so bad. I can do that."

"You say that now." Kagome warned.

"I can handle you, Kagome."

Kagome shivered when he spoke her name and shook her head, "We will see." She stepped out the car and grabbed her practice bag.

Sesshomaru followed her into the gym and watched the girls set up the gym for volleyball. Kagome sat her bag down and began talking to some of the team. Sesshomaru watched her and noted how everyone seemed to get along with her.

"Oh, you came to watch me practice."

Sesshomaru was pulled from observing Kagome by an annoying voice, "Kagura…I did no such thing."

"Then why are you here?" Kagura followed his gaze and groaned, "You're still trying with her? Give it up Sesshomaru. She's not me."

"That's the point." Sesshomaru took a seat on the bleachers and watched the girls, "Shouldn't you be down there?"

Kagura huffed in frustration and left him to think about Kagome in peace. Sesshomaru shrugged her nasty aura away from him.

Kagome shook her hair out of a ponytail as soon as she entered the house. Sesshomaru had kissed her, again. Friends don't do that, do they? Kagome rolled her eyes and heaved her bags upstairs. The house was quiet, but Kagome figured it was because it was well past nine at night, and her mother had to work in the morning. Kagome immediately took a shower and laid in bed before turning over and looking at her cell phone. She noticed she had a few messages and missed calls from Koga. Kagome mentally slapped herself. She forgot again.

She called Koga and sat up. He picked up on the second ring, "Hey Koga."

"Hey Kagome, I worked right through my lunch so maybe we can try again tomorrow."

"I did too." Kagome chuckled, "That sounds fine. My lunch is usually around 2."

"Okay cool, I don't work tomorrow, so where do you want to meet?"

"Umm," Kagome paused, "There's a little café place right next to the building I work in, so meet me there."

"That sounds wonderful. We can even discuss the parts you need for your car."

"Great Koga, see you tomorrow. Really this time," Kagome laughed.

Koga's laugh rang in Kagome's ear, "Tomorrow for sure. Good night Kagome."

Kagome wished Koga a good night and hung up the phone. Kagome would have to write herself a reminder to meet him at two tomorrow.

Kagome laid her back on her pillow, her thoughts slowly drifted to Sesshomaru and then she dreamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Author's Note:** Getting ready for college is very stressful. I cannot wait until I graduate though. Anyway, I told you I haven't forgotten about you. I'm just running into writer's block. I think I know where I want to go with this, but I'm not sure yet. Uncertainty kills a writer in the end. Enjoy this and review. Much Love.

**Chapter 9**

Kagome's morning at the office was fairly normal. She cleaned up the meeting room, made a few copies, and called a couple of clients. She even made a Starbucks run for Miss Sanyozo. Kagome was currently watching the time go by on Scott's floor, literally. She was sitting on the floor rummaging through books and designs by Scott.

"So your date went good I presume?" Kagome asked.

Scott nodded and took the pins out of his mouth, "Yes. He was wonderful. I was fabulous. We were wonderfully fabulous."

Kagome smiled, "Awww, that's so fabulous." She giggled and pointed to a shirt, "What about that for the first day?"

Scott shook his head, "I'm doing something brand new for you, not last year's spring."

Kagome shrugged, "Well I'm not going to suggest any designs anymore."

"Great, leave the designs to me darling. It's what I do." Scott flashed her a million dollar smile.

Kagome giggled, "Oh yes," She stood, "Do you have a dress for some event Miss Sanyozo is attending."

"Ah yes, the Expo in Paris. I do have an idea for it. I have it put together, but it is not finished."

Kagome looked at him, "She leaves tomorrow Scott."

"Tomorrow?" His eyes widen, "Oh hell, I thought I had at least had two days." He threw up his hands and walked into a different room. "I need you to go to the fourth floor and grab the first four people you see. They're going to help me."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"And Kagome, please don't tell Miss Sanyozo."

Kagome sealed her lips and threw away the key as she entered the elevator. Scott smiled and quickly ran from room to room, searching frantically for his design.

Kagome looked at the time. She had less than 30 minutes to find four people before her lunch. She exited the elevator and looked around. Scott told her to grab the first four people she saw, but as Kagome searched the floor, Kagome did not see a soul. Kagome entered an office and came across a woman on the phone. The woman, rudely, held up her finger though Kagome had said nothing. Kagome waited despite the fact that she didn't know what to ask her.

"Yes?" the woman asked after hanging up.

"I need four people to come with me to the fifth floor." Stated Kagome calmly.

"What? Why?"

"Mr. Santiago needs them."

The woman paused before leading Kagome to a waiting room of about twenty people. The woman beckoned Kagome to enter, "Say it then dash for the elevator."

Kagome looked strangely at the woman and then announced her purpose. Almost immediately people were storming out of the room. Kagome reached the elevator and pulled in four people. She was never doing another favour for Scott again. Kagome took a deep breath and smiled at the people sharing the ride with her. She walked back on the fifth floor and yelled for Scott. Scott emerged from some room covered in bits of glitter. Kagome tried to contain her giggles as she introduced Scott to his helpers. Scott promptly thanked her, and Kagome was dismissed. Kagome wished them all luck and went to her office to get her purse. She was going to be late; she could already tell.

Kagome entered the café and looked around. Koga was sitting in the corner booth. Kagome walked over to him and apologized.

"It's not a problem. I had just walked in when you called, so I was worried I had kept you waiting."

Kagome smiled at this. They ordered food and while waiting for the food, they began talking about the reconstruction of Kagome's car. Koga was impressed Kagome knew so much. They even shared a few car stories and laughs.

Koga held the door open for Kagome, "Lunch was great. We should do it again soon."

"We really should. Soon, I'll have school though."

"As will I." Koga smirked.

"Oh yeah, slipped my mind…" Kagome laughed at herself.

Koga looked at her, "It's alright. I'll see you around."

Kagome gave Koga a hug, and he gave her a friendly peek on the cheek before they parted ways. Kagome grew bright red, and when she turned, she saw him getting on his motorcycle. Kagome quickly walked back to her work building to finish out her day.

Sesshomaru looked at his mother, "Mother, I enjoy her being my secretary."

"Is that because of some sick fantasy you have my son?" his mother smirked behind her desk, staring into his amber eyes.

"No," he stated, "She is very good at what she does."

If his mother was the type to laugh in public, she would, but instead she gave him a look and Sesshomaru growled, "That is not what I meant."

"I know I know, but Scott really likes her. He wishes for her to be his model and assistance. I don't see the problem with it. You two would still see each other, and this way, your romance won't be such a huge problem."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment and stood up, "May I talk to her about this idea?"

"By all means," InuKimi looked at her son and smiled.

"Thank you mother."

"Don't say that too loud," she joked, but was so very serious.

Sesshomaru nodded and went to find Kagome. "Michelle, have you seen Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes, she is in your office filing some papers I believe."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru never remembered asking her to do such a task. He walked in and closed the door, "Kagome, what are you doing?"

She turned and looked at him, "My job."

"But I never asked you to do this."

"I know, but there was a post-it on top of the pile that said done, file later, so I did."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Okay, well, please sit. I have something to discuss with."

"Should I not have done the filing? I apologize," Kagome slowly sat down.

"No, I wanted it done, but usually I do it. It's fine really." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "What do you think about working with Scott? He really likes you, which is rare that he likes someone we hire. And he would love for you to be his model and assistant. He is even willing to work around your school schedule. It's a really good opportunity."

Kagome sat, shocked, "Oh my…Sesshomaru that sounds great. I mean, I'm sad I won't be working with you anymore, but this is amazing."

"It is which is why I think you should take it," Sesshomaru smirked and lowered his voice, "And it would be better for our relationship if you no longer worked with me."

Kagome smiled, "Well that settles it then, but no for real, I really like working with Scott. I would love to be his assistant and model."

"So you do not like working with me?"

"I do, but we can't be if I am."

Sesshomaru nodded, "True. I am very happy for you."

"I am happy too." Kagome stood and began filing again.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Go to Scott and tell him you want the job."

Kagome smiled and kissed Sesshomaru, "Right."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome happily skip to her new boss. He slowly licked his lips and sighed. Kagome was some woman.

Kagome entered on Scott's floor and immediately yelled his name. Scott stepped out looking like a classic designer. He had a tape measure around his neck and a pencil behind his ear.

"Kagome, did Miss Sanyozo give you my message?"

"Sesshomaru did, and I accept. I am so grateful that you would even consider it."

Scott smiled, "Wonderful. You can sit in on me for a few days, you know do some mundane work, but then, I will start working you."

A girl came out holding a cream lace, "Did you say this or white for the trim?"

"White, what does that blue look like with cream? Shit that's what."

Kagome giggled while the girl hurriedly went to inform the others, "Vicious."

"You have to be; some people are slow. I said stressed the importance of white several times." He rubbed his temples

Kagome rubbed his shoulder, "Scott, it's okay. The dress will be splendid and one of a kind, like you and Miss Sanyozo."

Scott smiled, "That is another reason why I really need you here. You know exactly what to say."

Kagome blushed lightly, "Thank you."

Scott sighed and looked back at the door, "Okay, I'm going to make sure they haven't screwed anything up. This is probably going to be your new home, so arrange it however you see fit, and I am happy to have you on the SS."

Kagome smiled and hugged Scott, "Thank you."

Scott returned her hug and left to yell at his little helpers.

Kagome looked around the space. She had the feeling there was a desk underneath all the papers and fabrics. Kagome looked at her watch. She attempted to get as much as she could within two hours.

Kagome stuck her head into the room with Scott, "Oh it's beautiful Scott."

"Really?" He stuck a pin in the back, "You're not just saying that?"

"No. You know I would never do that."

"Oh thank you." Scott smiled.

Kagome returned the smile, "I'm off now, so I will see you late tomorrow." Scott frowned for a moment, but Kagome went on to explain, "I have volleyball in the morning, so I can't get Starbucks for breakfast, but I can get lunch."

"Oh okay. I shall text you my order then."

Kagome smiled, "That sounds great." Kagome waved to the helpers and Scott and went to the elevator.

Sesshomaru just so happened to be in the elevator when Kagome got on to go home, so yet again he took her home.

"I am getting my car fixed, so you don't have to keep doing this."

He gave her his signature smirk, "It's really no trouble for me. I enjoy your company."

Kagome blushed, "Thank you Sesshomaru. Maybe we can car pool."

He smiled, "I would like that so long as I get to see you every day."

Kagome nodded, "But don't worry about tomorrow morning because I have volleyball practice."

Sesshomaru frowned, but only for a moment, "I can take you."

Kagome looked at him, "It is fine Sesshomaru. I can take care of myself."

"It's no trouble. I will be here. What time do you have to be there?"

Kagome groaned, "It starts at 8 and ends at 11, but I have to shower, so 11:30."

"Okay," Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her cheek, "I will be here."

"Okay, I'll be ready." Kagome blushed again.

Sesshomaru drove away once he saw to it that Kagome was safe inside. As Sesshomaru entered the house, InuYasha dashed in front of him.

"Move." Sesshomaru said impatiently.

"Oh no no, I think you'll wait to see this brother." InuYasha was waving his phone around in his face.

"What?"

InuYasha handed his older brother the phone, "Scroll through… I took quite a few." He smirked.

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest; he looked at the photos InuYasha had snapped, "Where was this?"

"At the café down the street from your office…"

Sesshomaru gripped the phone a little tighter, "Do you know who this male is?"

"I think she called him Koga… They talked like friends, so you don't have anything to worry about…although…"

"Although what?" Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha and handed him his phone.

"He kissed on the cheek…more like a peek really…" InuYasha shrugged.

Sesshomaru's eyes were turning red, "Really?" His words were barely audible. InuYasha watched his brother, knowing soon he was going to transform. He opened the back door and took a few giants step back. A big white dog rushed past him.

"Was that your brother?" His mother looked at him while staring out the door.

"Yes ma'am… Jealousy gets the best of us…" InuYasha shook his head in mock disappointment and walked upstairs.

She nodded and sat down to have some tea.


End file.
